


Julianna Hawke Is Not A Hero

by thievesguilding



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievesguilding/pseuds/thievesguilding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of writing about my Hawke that don't quite fit into any larger work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julianna Hawke Is Not A Hero

It's after Leandra dies that Julianna starts having questions.

Oh, it's only natural, of course; the loss of a loved one in such a brutal manner is bound to shake one's faith. It happened when Malcolm died, when Bethany died, when Carver was taken from them. Each time, the answers from the Chantry sounded more and more hollow.

When Leandra goes they're nothing more than an echo, and Elthina is a shadow of the comfort she might once have represented. Anders comes to her and comforts her, but it's Merrill's company she seeks out. Merrill has no family; Merrill, like her, knows loss.

It starts slowly, quietly, in bits and pieces; she asks more and more about Merrill's beliefs, her stories, her gods, her ideas, and finds in them a certain peace. Something she can look at that makes a kind of sense of the world that the chantry never provided. Maybe it's simply that the loss of one parent has driven her to seek refuge in her heritage from the other, but when she notices that she's sworn under her breath in Andruil's name instead of Andraste's, she stops short and realises that it isn't the first time.

Andraste or Andruil, the Maker or Mythal. She goes from one to the other as if with the phases of the moon, or the position of the stars, or the ebb and flow of the tides. She's not sure it matters anymore which name she whispers.

For the first time in years, her beliefs make her smile.


End file.
